Marshall Lee's Love for Fionna
by Chu-Suki-Chu
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna are in a relationship. What happens when Fionna suddenly breaks up with him. What will happen to Marshall Lee? Read to find out. Full summary inside. It's quite long. Please review Rated T, for safety.


**Adventure Time One-Shot**

**Summary: Fionna left Marshall Lee for another man. Marshall Lee gets very sad and disappointed but when he listens to a certain song, he decided to do something that will make Fionna come back to him.**

**P.S. I'd make this fanfiction short if I wanted to but, hey, who would want a fiction that's too short? So, I decided to make this a little bit longer. Not too long, though. After this I'm going to continue First School & First Love and a one-shot. Enjoy~ pretty long P.S., huh?**

**Story:**

**(A/N: Marshal Lee Point of View)**

"I'm sorry Marshall Lee... It's just not working out..." Fionna said sadly.

I remained silent and nodded.

**I understand her very well because I love her... but I just don't understand... why? What did I do wrong? Did I do something bad... something awful to her? Why would she leave me? We love each other, don't we?**

"Marshall...?"

"It's alright... Leave me alone..." I said harshly to her and ran.

'Why? What?' Those words kept on ringing in my head.

**I realised that I already reached my home. I turned the radio on and a song was played by the station.**

'**I know this song...' I thought as I sang the song's lyrics, letting out all of my feelings that I almost wanted to cry...**

**Song Lyrics:**

**(A/N: If you know this song, you could sing it. I don't have internet right now so I only know most of the lyrics. I won't tell you the song title!)**

Going back to the corner where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag and not gonna move

Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand

Saying, if you see this girl, could you tell her where I am?

Some try to hand me money but they don't understand

I'm not broke; I'm just a broken-hearted man

I know it makes no sense but what else can I do

How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

And your heart starts to wonder where in this earth I could be

Thinking you'd come back here to the place we'd meet

You can see me waiting for you

On the corner of the street

So I'm not moving... I'm not moving...

Policeman says, Son, you can't stay here

I said, someone I'm waiting for in a day, a month, a year

Got to stay on my ground even if it rains or snows

If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me

Ad your heart starts to wonder where in this earth I could be

Thinking you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet

You can see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving... I'm not moving... I'm not moving... I'm not moving...

(A/N: This is the part that I can't remember any more... Correct me if I have a mistake... I'm too lazy to search the lyrics. Hehe)

**I immediately turned the radio off. I'm getting the idea of the song which was the reason that I quickly headed out the house and went to the old ramen shop at the park. That was where I met Fionna. As I arrived, I double-checked my bag to see if my equipment is still complete. I'd worry if I lost or dropped some of my stuff I'm carrying while running to here. Good thing nothing fell.**

**Like the man did in the song, I stayed there for days, not eating anything. Ugh... I was freaking starving... until people started seeing me. Most of them were just passing by, others were staring at me. I showed them a picture of Fionna and asked if they saw her... But just my luck, none did. The other people gave me money and I just ignored them saying I don't need the money. All that I was is Fionna, and only her.**

**I finally decided to put pictures of her around for people to see and inform me but sadly, no one did. Not one. Reporters started coming and tried to interview me but I just ignored them. I only said "Fionna, if you could see me, could you come here? I want to see you right now... I miss you..."**

**Meanwhile...**

**(A/N: Fionna Point of View)**

**I was sitting on my bed, watching the news. Nothing was new and I finally decided to change the channel. I was really bored. I feel that I miss a certain person. I was longing for him. As I switched channels, I found something extraordinary. I was really shocked. Seeing...**

**Marshal Lee was sitting on a sleeping bag used for camping and a bunch of people staring at him. His shoes were very dirty and muddy. His hair was a mess. The people and reporters were leaving and the news ended. I can't believe it...**

"No way... Marshall..." I said, jaws dropping.

**I quickly ran out the house and headed to the old ramen shop. And there, I saw Marshal Lee, sitting there quietly.**

"Marshall Lee?" I quickly called him.

**His face caught my eye. On the news, I saw his sad, depressed, and disappointed face... But now, as he turned to me, his face suddenly lit up, his lips curling into a smile.**

"Fionna?!" He looked surprised. He suddenly stood up, ran, and hugged me.

**I was happy... I could finally feel that warmth again... his warmth. I then hugged him back.**

"I missed you..." He said, eyes softened and his voice sounded worried.

"I missed you too... I still... I still love you, you know?"

**He was shocked by my sudden confession but he quickly became calm. I could see his face redden. My cheeks were heating up. I could tell that I was blushing too. He smiled one of those smiles that could make my heart melt...**

"I still love you too... but why did you suddenly leave me? Why did you just break up with me? I was upset when I saw you with that pink-haired guy. There was also a time that I saw you with a read-haired guy..."

"Gumball and Flame?"

(A/N: I did not add Prince in Flame Prince. It doesn't fit in the story because I was making all of them normal humans and in our time period. Hope you understand.)

"Yeah."

"My parents... and brother... They didn't approve of our relationship and said that they will hurt you if I don't break up with you soon and I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to suffer! So I... I... you know... they wanted me to choose one of the two but I..." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I see... I understand. I'm glad... that you still love me. I'm really, really happy right now. You don't know how much I am."

"Yes. But, what about my parents? If they find out, they... will hurt you. "I was not able to say much because I was distracted by a short sweet kiss on my lips and cheeks. I blushed.

"It's going to be alright. Everything will definitely be alright."

"... I love you..."

"... I love you too..."

**Finally, I'm finished. This is for my best friend and I'm going to print this! Now! Meh, maybe later. Too tired, hahaha. Review, if you would. I'd be happy and appreciate it if you review though. After all, this is my first fanfic. **


End file.
